


【VD】为你作的半行情诗

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 依旧没头没脑没重点没过程什么都没有，只有馋但丁身子暴露无遗【？？？妄图用谷崎润一郎早期风格开车，然而却变得无比清爽
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	【VD】为你作的半行情诗

Vergil新增了一些非常喜欢的东西。

他很喜欢掰开Dante双腿时手指陷进大腿内侧的触感。那并不是软塌塌的脂肪的集合，而是像弹性极佳的乳胶——比那还更有韧性，也更硬一些。贴合着指头的凹陷的弧度折射着房间的顶灯，有时会泛起一丝薄薄的光泽。

他也很喜欢就这样顺势抬高Dante的一条腿，在内侧的柔软肌肤上留下细细密密的红痕，比如膝盖窝里。舌尖和牙齿游走在最深处的缝隙时，贴合着他隔着手套布料的掌心传来轻轻的战栗。

他很喜欢从后面进入时眺望Dante脖颈到肩胛骨的轮廓。饱满的背肌挤出脊椎深深的沟壑，带着咸味的体液在地心引力下滑入，拉出色泽诱人的水痕。Dante一点儿也不擅长在这种姿态下隐藏他的某些情绪，混杂在情欲里的不安与脆弱一览无遗。  
除此之外，他也很喜欢Dante和自己在一起时失去余裕的所有瞬间。抢走他的空气到几近窒息都时候；不停地撞击直肠里某个区域直到痉挛着释放的时候；和在他的耳畔低声轻唤他名字的时候。他发现这是唯一能够有效安抚孪生弟弟不安的行为，而这一切都让他感受到被满足的快感。

力量不能给他的，他却能从孪生弟弟那里得到。

比如现在，做爱过后躺在乱七八糟的床单上，Dante靠在他身边，笑得像个傻子一样。

这或许是他最喜欢的。

似乎有人说过，Dante喜欢的东西都很怪。

他喜欢骑上Vergil大腿时，他的孪生兄长被罩在阴影里满是不爽的眉头。然后他会假意恶狠狠地掐住Dante的胯骨，在他来不及动作前顶到深处夺回控制权。

他喜欢Vergil把他压在身下的时候，褪色的浅蓝色瞳仁里专注的光。他的嘴角总是有着浅浅上扬的弧，看上去像极了年幼时恶作剧得逞的笑。

他喜欢Vergil指腹的磨蹭在皮肤上的触感，拇指内侧是居合拔刀的茧，食指和中指一侧是次元斩的茧，还有偶尔离开手套覆盖时掌心边缘的是常年握着刀柄的茧。有些硬硬的角质带着粗糙的颗粒感，蹭过口腔粘膜和直肠内壁时钝缓的刺激。

他还喜欢Vergil靠近他的耳畔念他的名字。低沉而缓和的语调像是静到极致的深海，或是飓风眼里那片刻的安宁。那或许是连本人都毫无自觉的，混杂了太多复杂的情绪，像是把所有的爱和恨都揉碎进去的两个音节。

但是他最喜欢的，是高潮的尾声还充斥着脚趾尖的神经末梢时，软绵绵地靠在孪生兄长的肩侧。他的兄长此刻会妄图用指尖在他汗涔涔的腹肌上作诗。

“你是照在窗帘上的晨曦。”

他懒洋洋地念叨。

“为什么是晨曦？”

“不为什么。”

“好吧，那你是什么。”

“我是窗帘。”

Dante吃吃地笑出声，听上去一定蠢透了。他说。

“那一定很厚。”

“很厚，还遮光。”

“一点光都透不进来。自从装上你这张窗帘 ，我就再没跟早起约会过。”

“别为你自己的懒惰找借口，Dante。”

“天啊，你连一点罪魁祸首的自觉都可以吗brother。”

“事实上，我不否认这一点。”

\----END----


End file.
